


Two Worlds Collide

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis bumps into his lover, who is suffering banishment duty, and gets invited over to his place after work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for Rare Pair week over on tumblr. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - "I know you like it."

* * *

Ignis shifts in the driver’s seat as he approaches the west gate heading back towards downtown Insomnia. With the royal Lucian symbol on his car, he expects no hassle making his way through the gate. What he doesn’t expect is seeing a person that clearly does not belong, sticking out like a sore thumb with their Glaive attire. Rolling down his window, he has his ID out, in case he’s asked for it. As he rolls up, he can’t keep the smile off of his face.

“What did you do this time?” He asks, as the Glaive approaches his car. “Did you manage to upset Drautos again, Nyx?”

“You know me too well, sir.” His ID is glanced at, then returned back to him. “Heading back to another counsel meeting?”

“Returning from one, to attend another.” Ignis nods his head, putting his ID back into his pocket. “Try not to get bored out here. I’m sure the outskirts are where you prefer to be.”

“As I said, you know me too well.” Nyx ducks his head into the car. “Come over when the meeting is finished?”

Clearing his throat, he nods his head, and returns his foot to the gas pedal as he’s waved through the gate. He looks in the rearview mirror, and sees Nyx is already speaking to the next car in line, back to business. Their eyes meet for a quick second through the mirror - it’s enough for him. He adjusts his glasses, then returns to looking at the traffic in front of him as he heads back to the Citadel.

Their worlds were never meant to collide. He knows this, because it had been a mere accident how the two of them had bumped into one another. Quite literally, as he’d been walking through the Citadel to head to another meeting when their shoulders had brushed against each other. He’d stopped, and had been ready to tell the person off, when he’d seen that it had been a Glaive who had a fearless smile on his face. “Sorry for that, sir.” The tell tale tattoos of a native of Galahd adorn the man’s face, neck, and who knew where else. Ignis could only stutter out “I-It’s okay,” and then kept walking.

He had seen him stuck at one of the gates a few weeks later, and had found out that this was Captain Drautos punishment for any Glaive that disobeyed an order. All through idle chit chat, as Ignis made his way back into the heart of Insomnia. They had bumped into one another down in the training rooms a week after that, and then crossed paths while riding the elevator. Ignis began to wonder if Nyx had always been there, and it took that moment for him to notice him.

It turned out, that had been the case, as Nyx asked him out for a cup of coffee two weeks later. Coffee, then a dinner date a few days later, and by that time, Ignis had already fallen for the man. He had gone home with Nyx after their first dinner date for a night cap that turned into an all-nighter filled with talks of what was happening outside of the wall, plus sex. Lots and lots of sex. So much sex that Ignis had to take two curatives in the morning, but he hadn’t complained. Finding a companion that could go toe to toe with him - or dick to dick, as it were - in the realm of magic had him lusting after the man. But due to their very different schedules, finding time together had proven to be a challenge.

Seeing him today had been a nice surprise, and with the added invitation to join him after work, he’s got something more to look forward to than just spending another evening alone in his apartment. As he sits through his meeting back at the Citadel, he half-listens as he thinks about what he can pick up for dinner on his way to Nyx’ apartment, wanting to get as much time with his lover as he can. Soon as the meeting ends, he packs away his things, and heads down to the garage to get in his car and make his way towards the outskirts of the city.

He holds a bag of true Galahd food in his hand - having stopped by at one of the merchant stalls tucked underneath one of the many overpasses in their beloved city. Raising his fist, he gives a quick knock on the door, and it soon flies open, Nyx wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, and a pleased smile on his face. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” Ignis offers the bag of food to him, eyes taking in the lack of attire on his lover’s body. “I’m glad to see you didn’t bother to wear any clothing.” He walks into the small studio apartment, closing the door with his foot, with his hand turning the lock on the handle.

The pleased smile is quick to turn into a smirk, Nyx turning around to walk towards the small kitchenette. “Why bother with clothes, when I know we’re just going to wind up naked soon anyway?”

“A very good point.” He unties the knot at his neck, fingers quick to unbutton his shirt as he gets his tie undone. “What did you do this time?” Toeing off his shoes, he hangs up his suit jacket as he walks over to the dilapidated couch, mismatched cushions that had been commandeered from the side of the road. Ignis comes to Nyx’ apartment more than vice versa, as he doesn’t want to make his lover uncomfortable with his lifestyle. Nyx may be a 30 year old man, but Glaives aren’t paid that much for their service to the King, mostly because they’re not expected to last very long after joining. Nyx, and a few others, are the exception to that, proving that their blood and will is stronger than most. “Did you say the wrong thing to Drautos again?” He takes the rest of his clothes off, choosing to stay in the same attire as his lover, only his pair of plaid boxers on his body.

“Hardly.” Plates are pulled down from a small cabinet, Nyx fixing their plates for dinner. “We were fighting the Nifls, and instead of waiting for the okay to go, I went. And you know what? It worked.”

A plate is handed to him, Ignis scooting over for Nyx to join him on the couch. “Of course it worked. You know how to handle yourself. It’s unfortunate that you keep winding up on guard duty, when you should be leading your fellow Glaives.”

“Thanks, Ig.” He hides his smile by shoveling some food into his mouth. “Wish the Captain would see it that way. At least I got to see you today.” A shoulder pushes against his, Ignis turning his head to give his lover a kiss. “There’s that sugar I’ve been missing.”

His cheeks heat up at the ridiculous comment, but he doesn’t reply with a flustered excuse like he had towards the beginning of their relationship. “It was rather nice seeing you like that. I don’t think I can remember anything from my afternoon meeting because of that pleasant surprise.”

“You were thinking about me?” Nyx teases him, the two making their way through their plates of food. “I’m honored, Ig.”

“Hah.” He rolls his eyes at that comment, but a blush begins to creep onto his cheeks. “Maybe I was thinking about Drautos.”

“You wound me.” Turning, he sees Nyx’ hand over his heart, a fake look of hurt on his face. He laughs at the action, then resumes eating his food. “Why are we together again?”

“Because we both can get each other off in a way that no one else can?”

“Oh, right.” Nyx replies, the two of them sharing a smile before returning to eat more of their food. “I was going to call you tonight, in case you were wondering if I’d just asked you to come over out of nowhere this afternoon.”

Finishing his food, he looks into his lover’s light blue eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.” Now it’s his turn to tease, smiling as he sees Nyx shift a little on the couch. “I’m really glad you did.”

“Are you?”

His eyebrow raises up. “Must I show you another way?”

“I wouldn’t say no to it.” Nyx sets his empty plate down on the arm of the couch, knees spreading wide. The tip of his cock pokes out of the small slit in the front of his boxer briefs, Ignis licking his lips in response to the invitation. “You know, we could neglect the dishes in favor of just going to bed right now.”

Ignis sees no fault in his lover’s logic, and sets his own empty plate down on the couch as he stands up. He looks over his shoulder at Nyx, and begins to walk over to the full size bed that touches the wall, the nearby street lamp casting its light through the small window. He pulls his boxers off as he walks, winding up completely naked by the time his body touches the mattress. He sees Nyx still sitting on the couch, and opens his mouth to question him when he sees a knife being thrown in his direction, his hand reaching up to grab it as a reflex but then feels the weight of his lover’s body on his, pushing him to lay down on the bed.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to get to you in time?” Nyx asks, lips tugging on his ear, as their naked bodies twist together, legs intertwining as their arousals come into contact with one another. “Afraid I’d fuck up?”

“Never…” He groans low, his glasses taken off of his face. He closes his eyes in favor of wanting to feel more than see, lips latching onto Nyx’ neck, skin salty with the dried perspiration from standing out in the sun all day. “I just acted on reflex.” He mutters against Nyx’ neck, rolling them so that his lover is now the one on his back, with him taking his place between his legs.

Fingers drag down his back, his lips kissing along the tattoo on his lover’s neck. “I know you like it.” Nyx digs his nails into his back, Ignis moaning low as he feels jolts of electricity hitting his nerves. “You trust me, and I trust you.”

He looks down at his lover with half-lidded eyes, the tip of his cock pushing against Nyx’ entrance. “Where the hell is your lube…?”

“This?” One hand stays on his back, hitting him with another shock of magic, while the other hand puts a bottle into his hand. “You that desperate to fuck me, Ig?”

“You know that I am.” Ignis moans low, quick to pour some of the viscous liquid onto the palm of his hand. “I don’t hear you complaining either.”

“I’m not.”

Satisfied that he’s sufficiently coated, he pushes the tip of his cock against Nyx’ entrance, waiting for it to give to allow him to enter his body. They never bother with prep - the rush of the act hits them both harder, both sharing a love of a little bit of pain when it comes to sex. His cock is pushed into Nyx’ body with one quick thrust, more arcs of electricity hitting his back as a retaliation of the pain he’s causing to his lover’s body. His head tosses back with a loud moan, as he slams his hips forward, trying to take the edge off of his own body. He succeeds in bringing pleasure to his lover’s body, the two of them having a quick back and forth with raw magic to balance one another out.

He tucks his arms underneath Nyx’ shoulders, and begins to set a steady pace, keeping his chest pressed close to his lover’s body. Each wild moan that his older lover makes is fodder for him - giving him the drive to move at a faster pace. His cock slides in and out of Nyx’ hole, the warmth of his inner walls feeling like the gloves he wears on a daily basis. His hands grow cold, shocking Nyx with a hit of blizzard magic, to which is lover retaliates with a burst of fire magic, the two of them running hot and cold for one another.

Nyx rolls them so that his back is now against the mattress, head to the side of the pillow, Nyx’ hands balancing precariously on his chest. “Ig...nis…” His full name draws a low moan from his throat, as he bucks his hips up, sinking his cock deeper into his lover’s body. The Glaive screams in pleasure, the street lamp hitting his face in such a way that makes him have an ethereal look on his face. “Astrals, fuck me _harder_ , Ig….”

Dropping both hands to rest on Nyx’ waist, he obeys his lover’s wish by pounding into him without restraint. Bodies become covered in sweat, his eyes staring at the way Nyx’ cock bounces with each thrust of his hips. He drops one hand from Nyx’ waist, and puts it around his cock, stroking him with each thrust - his cock finding its home inside of his lover’s body.

“Gods, I’m….I’m so close…” More moans fall from his lover’s lips, Ignis taking them to heart as he keeps his hand wrapped tight around Nyx’ cock.

“Together….” He moans, bucking his hips harder, the hand that’s on Nyx’ waist pushing a hit of blizzard magic into his body. The hands on his chest zap him with thunder magic, his mind going blank as he starts to come, thankfully at the same time as his lover. Nyx’ body squeezes tight around his cock, as the warmth of his lover’s orgasm begins to coat his fingers.

His ears ring, as he looks up at his lover, who is quick to collapse onto his chest. They lay together, both breathing hard as they slowly come back to the present. No words are said, only kisses. Ignis slips out of him, then rolls them so that they’re both facing one another, their hands joined together.

“Are you off of guard duty tomorrow?” Ignis asks, resting his forehead against Nyx’, taking comfort in how good it feels to be this close to his lover. “Or are you stuck out at the West gate for a few more days?”

“I’m heading out to Duscae tomorrow. There’s a Nifl base that the Captain wants us to observe from afar.” Nyx shakes his head, their noses rubbing together. “But, I don’t have to report in until ten tomorrow morning.”

Understanding what his lover is saying, he brushes his lips against Nyx’. “My first meeting isn’t until eleven.”

“Guess you’ll stay the night with me? We’ll fuck a few more times before we have to say goodbye?”

Ignis moans low. “A few? Try half a dozen.”

“I love the way you think, Ig.”

“I love you too.”

Sure as the sun rises, they do engage in sex six more times. Two times with fellatio, once with Nyx taking him, and three times with him taking Nyx. It’s another night that requires two curatives in the morning, but it’s worth the bitter taste on Ignis’ tongue. He says goodbye to his lover, then heads to the Citadel for another day of work, his body carrying a lingering ache from their debaucherous acts.


	2. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis runs into Gladio getting dinner one night for Nyx and himself, and finds out from Nyx there’s a reason why Gladio spends as much time with the Glaives as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second part to this as a request for Crossedquills over on tumblr. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - "We're....just friends."

* * *

Ignis makes his way through the crowded streets of downtown Insomnia, keeping a low profile as he heads to pick up some dinner for his lover and himself. Still dressed in his three-piece suit, he blends in with the crowd, some dressed like him, some dressed in casual street clothes. The mixture of both helps him to assimilate with the crowd, heading to a small stall underneath the overpass to grab some dinner. Approaching the stall, he stops when he sees someone that he knows shouldn’t be in this part of the city.

Clearing his throat, he sees his friend turn towards the sound of his voice. “Fancy meeting you here, Gladiolus.” Ignis sees Gladio is eating a large bowl of food, a fellow Glaive sitting next to him.

“Hey, Ignis.” The Prince’s Shield nods at him, leaning over to talk to his friend, then returns his attention to Ignis. “What brings you by this place? I didn’t know you liked Galahd food.”

“I’ve acquired a taste for it as of late.” He keeps his response a little aloof, as he puts his order in. “Do you eat here often?”

“Only when the Glaives invite me.” Gladio looks down at his bowl, then back up at Ignis. “Hey, I don’t want to be rude, but…”

“Oh, are you on a date?” He asks, keeping his voice down, in case it wasn’t that kind of dinner engagement.

Gladio snorts, and looks at him. “We’re….just friends.”

He nods in understanding, then pays for his food. “I see. Well, enjoy your meal, Gladio. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep. Enjoy your night!”

The bag of food weighs heavy in his hand, as he makes his way back to his car parked down the block. He parks outside of Nyx’ apartment building, and takes the elevator up to his apartment, almost stopping between floors on his way up due to the condition of the apparatus. Making a mental note to not take it again until it’s up to code, he heads to Nyx’ apartment, and uses his key to enter.

“Finally!” His lover jumps up off the couch, and makes his way over to him. “I thought you forgot.”

“Do you know me? Or do you pretend to know me, Nyx?” He teases his lover, setting the bag of food down on the counter, before stepping into his arms to share a hello kiss with him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Can’t complain. Got to go outside the wall for a bit, but nothing too grandiose.” Nyx steals a wonton wrapper from the bag, and pops it into his mouth. “You?”

“Pretty good day.” Ignis opens his mouth, Nyx feeding him another wonton wrapper he pulls from the bag. After chewing and swallowing, he looks up at his lover. “Saw someone I wasn’t expecting at the food stall.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s that?” The food is taken out of the bag, a pair of chopsticks set down on top of each container. “Couch?”

“Couch.” He nods, and follows his lover over to plop down on the couch. Before he does, he unbuttons his vest, letting it hang open as he sets his food on his lap. “Yes, I happened to bump into Gladio.”

“Amicitia?”

“Is there another person named Gladio that I’m not aware of?” Opening his container, he looks down at his food, and inhales the delicacy.

Nyx shakes his head, as he grabs one of the green beans from his container, and puts it into his mouth. “Amicitia likes to bounce around a lot with the Glaives.”

“Bounce around?”

“Fuck, Ig. He likes to fuck.”

He almost chokes on his bite, quickly swallowing as he feels Nyx start to pat him on the back, trying to dislodge anything that might have gone down his throat the wrong way. Wiping his eyes, he looks at his lover with a quizzical look on his face. “I’m sorry - could you please say that again?”

“I thought you two were close. You didn’t know?” Nyx seems as surprised as he is. “Oh, man. I’m sorry. I thought you knew. He loves getting off with the Glaives.”

“Have you two…?”

“A few times.” Nyx shrugs his shoulders, and eats another bean from Ignis’ container of food. “He’s got a really nice cock, but it’s something to be admired and played with every once and awhile. Not something I’d ever want on a day to day basis.”

Ignis’ cheeks burn, as he learns more about his friend than he’d ever imagined. “That’s…fascinating.”

“He was also pretty big on group sex. Three, four, five. Doesn’t matter, if I recall correctly.” His lover stands up, and heads into the kitchen. “You want a beer, Ig?”

“Yes, please.” Thinking about what his lover has said, he waits for him to return before he says anything else. A beer is handed to him, the two clinking bottles before taking a sip. The cool liquid runs down his throat, countering the heat he feels present all over his body. “Would… would you be interested in having a threesome with him?”

“With you?” Nyx looks at him, another surprised look returning to his face. “The three of us?”

“Since you two have already had fun together, why not?” He takes another swallow of beer, before putting the bottle on the floor to resume eating his dinner. “Unless you don’t think we could handle bringing a third into our relationship for an evening of fun.”

“Oh, I said nothing of the sort.” The food on his lap disappears, as Nyx picks him up to sit on his lap. “Am I not enough for you, Ig? Need a bigger cock to keep you happy?”

The teasing is made quite clear by the tone Nyx uses, his arms wrapping around his lover’s neck as he gets more comfortable on his lap. “I’m not saying you’re not enough, but if you feel like you might like to have fun with him in my presence, I wouldn’t mind.” He’s thought about what it would be like to be with Gladio in that fashion, but could never work up the nerve to ask. Knowing what he knows now about his behavior with the Glaives, it makes it easier for him to formulate a plan. “I don’t have to have sex with him.”

“What if I want to see you have sex with him?” Lips glide along his neck, as little jolts of electricity make their way into his body, Nyx using a little bit of thunder magic on him. “I’d love to see Gladio stuff you with that thick cock of his.”

A soft moan leaves his throat, as he rolls his hips, scooting himself to be up higher on Nyx’ lap. “Is that what you want, Nyx? To see me get fucked by someone?”

“There’s a lot of things I want, but I can’t always get what I want.”

“We could try.”

“Invite him over. But don’t blindside him.”

Rolling his hips, he starts to grind himself against his lover’s cock. The more they talk about it, the more turned on he becomes. “You invite him. But don’t tell him it’s me…”

“Afraid he’ll say no?”

“Something like that.” He moans, rubbing himself more against him. “I’ll arrange for a hotel…”

“Is my place not good enough?”

“I love your place.” He pushes a hit of fire magic into Nyx’ body, both of them groaning as a result of it. “But, you think that the three of us could fit on your bed?”

“Good point.”

He starts to kiss the corner of his lover’s mouth, then moans as he feels his lover stand up. Securing his legs around Nyx’ waist, he’s carried over to the bed, his shirt and vest coming off along the way, then his pants are removed as he’s put down on the bed. “So, do we have a deal…?” He asks, moaning as he watches a few sparks of fire skid across his stomach, the raw magic making him delirious for more.

“It’s a date.” Nyx leans down, and brushes his lips against Ignis’. “Now, how about we get down to what we both want to do tonight?” He switches positions with him on the bed, Nyx turning over to be on his hands and knees for him.

Taking the bottle of lube from Nyx, he drips some onto his twitching hole, placing the tip of his cock against it. He pushes the tip into him, teasing the both of them before letting himself slip into his lover’s body naturally. “Mmm….It would be my pleasure, Nyx…”

***

Ignis arranges for a room at a hotel near Nyx’ place a few days later. He makes the reservation under his lover’s name, and requests for 3 keys to be at the desk. Their last council meeting runs late, one that both he and Gladio are in attendance together. The two of them walk out of the meeting together, Ignis becoming more nervous as he realizes what’s going to be happening soon.

“Do you have any plans this evening?” He asks, keeping his tone casual. “Going out with another friend of yours?”

Gladio nods, as the two of them enter the elevator together. “Yeah. I’m running a little late, though, thanks to that stupid meeting.” He groans, as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. “Damn, I’m  _really_  late.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind.” He looks up at the numbers, watching as they go down. “I’ve got plans myself. I doubt they’ll be upset at my tardiness.”

“Good for you.” Gladio laughs, as the door opens on the garage. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bright and early.” He nods his head, and walks to his car, slowing down his pace so that it doesn’t seem like he’s following Gladio. He wants to give him ample time to get to the hotel first, which also gives him time to prepare himself for what he’s about to do.

When he gets to the hotel, only one key is left - his. He heads up to the room, and hopes that he won’t be finding his friend and lover already in a compromising situation. But, if they are - he will make the most of it, reminding himself that he’s the one that wanted to have this type of fun this evening. Putting the keycard into the electronic lock, he gives a few taps before removing it and then opens the door.

He sees Nyx making a drink, Gladio standing in front of the counter with Nyx behind it. “Sorry for being so late, gentlemen.” Ignis keeps his voice aloof, hoping his voice doesn’t betray him with the nervousness he’s currently experiencing.

“Ignis??” Gladio turns to look at him, the shocked expression on his face better than one of anger. “What are you doing here? Wait, what?” He looks over at Nyx. “Are you two banging?”

“We are doing more than that, thank you very much.” Ignis walks over to Nyx, and pulls him down to give him a kiss. “Our meeting ran much longer than we had hoped.”

“That’s what I heard, Ig.” Nyx kisses him again on the lips, and puts his arm around Ignis’ shoulder. “We’re a thing.”

“Ig??” His friend seems to be a bit more perplexed than he imagined he would be. “Ignis, you and Nyx are dating?”

“We are.” He nods, leaning against his lover’s body. “I had mentioned to him the other night about seeing you at the Galahd food stall, and he informed me of the nature of your relationship with the Glaives.”

Gladio’s hand goes to the back of his neck, as he scratches it a little. “So, what? You offering to let me bang your lover, Ignis?”

“You’ve already had him.” The words have been prepared for most of the day in his mind, but actually saying them out loud, the reality begins to sink in.

“I would not be opposed to seeing that fine piece of flesh giving my babe what he doesn’t get to feel very often.” Nyx steps behind Ignis, putting both of his arms over his shoulders. “What do you say, Gladio? Could be a little fun.”

“If you two are okay with it, then I’m good.” Gladio steps closer to the two of them, Ignis now sandwiched between the two men. “Is that what you want, Ignis?”

Now that the moment is here, he’s more than sure that this is what he wants. “I want to see what keeps the Glaives at your disposal.” He puts his hand on Gladio’s chest, always surprised by how muscular he is. The two of them train together on a regular basis, but those touches are different than the ones he’s choosing to experience now. “Will you let me play with your cock?” He hears Nyx inhale behind him, feeling the evidence of his lover’s arousal rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to it, Ignis.”

“Gods, you two are making me so fucking horny…” Nyx moas low near Ignis’ ear, as his arms wrap around his waist. “Let’s hurry up and get all of our clothes off, hmm?”

He can feel the crackle of magic in the air, their arousal creating more tension in the hotel room, his eyes still locked onto Gladio’s, not ready to cut off their connection. Gladio licks his bottom lip, then looks away first, releasing a soft groan under his breath as he turns away from him. “Yes, let’s.” Ignis agrees, turning his head to kiss his lover on the lips, moaning into Nyx’ mouth as he feels Gladio step behind him, the three of them heading over to the bed together.

Strong hands touch his hips, hands he knows from their personal training together - but these touches are new. Exciting. He feels Nyx’ lips leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, his lover’s hand pushing a little hit of fire magic into his body. He puts one hand on Nyx, and the other on Gladio, before giving them both a small dose of thunder magic, his lover responding with a bounce back of magic, and Gladio - Gladio keeps a neutral expression on his face, but he can see the man’s arousal grow as his pupils begin to dilate.

“Do you like this?” Ignis asks, as he feels Nyx start to undress him, his body now turned towards Gladio. He pushes one hand underneath Gladio’s undershirt, his uniform jacket open, exposing the garment beneath. He gives a few little ticks of thunder magic on the side of his stomach, arching his back to rest his head against Nyx’ shoulder.

“He’ll lie to you.” Nyx whispers into his ear, sending a rush of lust through his body, as he hears his lover taunt his friend. “Says he hates it, but he must love something about it, with his track record with the Glaives.”

“Shut the fuck up.” The deep baritone of Gladio’s voice brings a fresh wave of excitement through Ignis, not at all used to hearing him speak in such a way. “I don’t give a fuck about your little magic skills. Didn’t know it was a crime to enjoy a little promiscuity with the Glaives.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Nyx reaches over, and puts Ignis’ hand over Gladio’s right pectoral muscle. Closing his eyes, Ignis feels the warmth of fire magic spreading to his hand, his own pushing it into Gladio’s body without any qualm. “You gotta quit lying to yourself. None of us care if you like it. We all get off on it, don’t we, Ig?”

He moans low, nodding his head as everything starts to become a little bit hazy, both men incredibly close to his body. “It’s a nice touch…” He opens his eyes, and sees Gladio staring at him, his hand slipping from under Nyx’ to touch Gladio’s stomach. “But, if it bothers you, then I won’t…”

“I didn’t say that…” Gladio reaches for his hand, and starts to inch it downwards. “You said you wanted to play with it, didn’t you?”

Nyx slides his hand down Ignis’ side, pushing the rest of his clothes off of his body, as Ignis is too preoccupied by the man in front of him. “Yes, please…”

His hand is placed around Gladio’s cock, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he looks down to see just what it is that have all the Glaives at his friend’s beck and call. It’s thick, matching the man’s stature, maybe even a little more plump than he imagined it would be. “Did Nyx tell you how I fucked him?”

Ignis shakes his head, moving his hand up and down his friend’s cock, his lover chuckling near his ear, as Nyx teases his cock. “Ig knows how I liked to be fucked, don’t you?”

“Yes…” He groans, his hand getting a little more help from Gladio’s own hand. He gasps as he feels something wet start to touch his entrance, Nyx’ fingers no longer touching his cock. “W-What are you…”

“If you want to take  _that_ , someone’s gotta get you ready.” Nyx kisses the side of his face, before leaning over his shoulder to kiss Gladio on the lips. “You don’t get to break him tonight.”

“You know that’s what I love doing the most, though.” The smirk on his friend’s face brings more heat to Ignis’ cheeks, not at all used to seeing Gladio act in such a manner. “I won’t break you, Ignis, don’t worry…” Lips hover close to his. “Not unless you beg me for it…”

Giving Gladio’s cock another few strokes, he feels the fingers in his ass stretch him to the point of him whimpering, the sound becoming lost as Gladio starts to kiss him. He moans, sliding his hand up to the tip of Gladio’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the leaking slit . The fingers are pulled out, and he’s turned around, his back now to Gladio’s chest, his eyes on Nyx.

“Doing good, Ig…?” Nyx whispers, pouring more lube onto his hand to get Ignis’ cock ready. “Give me a few kisses before I lay down, yeah…?”

He moves on command, kissing his lover as he feels the thickness of Gladio’s cock rubbing between his asscheeks. He moans into his lover’s mouth, the hand on his cock pulsing with a little fire magic, his mind returning to its blank state as he let’s the pleasure start to consume him. Nyx pulls away, and is soon laying in front of him. He enters a dreamlike state, trying to process what he’s about to do when he feels Gladio move him to be between his lover’s legs.

“Get inside of him first, Ignis…And then I’ll be in right behind you…” Gladio speaks low into his ear, his body buzzing in ecstasy as Gladio guides the tip of his cock to be against Nyx’ entrance. “You wanna fuck him good, don’t you…?” Having someone else getting him into position is something he never thought he’d get off on, but it feels good to release that control.

“I do…” He groans, Nyx’ body pulling him in with limited prep. His hands drop down to be above his lover’s shoulders, his ass jutting out backwards as he keeps just the tip inside of him. “Gladio…Please…”

“Listen to him…” Nyx chuckles low, squeezing his ass around Ignis’ cock. “Already begging for you, and you haven’t even put it inside of him.”

“What can I say?” The tip of Gladio’s cock starts to push into him, Ignis freezing as he tries to resist it. “Come on, Ignis…Let me in….” Gladio kisses the shell of his ear, as he starts to push again. “Gotta let me in, if we’re gonna have some real good fun, hmm?”

Nyx pulls him down, and starts to kiss him, helping him to focus on something other than the large intrusion going into his ass. Once it’s in, he breaks off the kiss with a caterwaul-like moan, his hips pushing back as Gladio’s thickness stretches and fills him to the point of pain.

“ _Fuck_ , Ig…” Nyx murmurs into his ear. “Doesn’t his cock feel good?”

Unable to answer, he stays as relaxed as possible, giving all the power to his friend, who pushes his hips forward, forcing his cock to go deeper into Nyx’ body. All three men move together, two pairs of lips touching different parts of his shoulder and neck at all times helping to keep him somewhat sane, as he’s driven to the brink of madness from how delicious everything /feels/ right in this moment. Every thrust of Gladio’s hips push his cock deeper into his body - how, he isn’t sure, because nothing that large has ever been inside of him. But every thrust feels good, and powerful. No wonder why the Glaives love him as much as they do.

The pace they set alternates between hard and fast, to sweet and slow, everyone getting their due share of loving as they start to get closer to an orgasm. Ignis reaches between their bodies, and puts one hand around Nyx’ cock, groaning low when he feels Gladio’s hand join him, the two of them working together in all ways to bring Nyx to an orgasm. His knees tremble, his body threatening to give out on him as he follows Gladio’s brutal pace, hips knocking together with harder thrusts. The tip of Gladio’s cock starts to hit him in /that/ spot, and he feels one final hit of fire magic pulsing into his body through Nyx’ hand on his arm, and soon succumbs to his own orgasm at the same time he feels his lover starting to come. He hears Gladio moan low into his ear, and then feels the hot rush of his friend finding his release, the three of them coming within moments of each other.

His body is put onto the bed next to Nyx’, his limbs refusing to work as he laughs, completely spun out on that amazing orgasm. He feels his lover kissing him, then feels Gladio cleaning them up a little before laying in the bed on the other side of his body. “Well, that was….something.” He laughs, a little giddy still as his body tingles from head to toe.

“I’ll say.” Nyx touches his face, a smile on his lips. “You looked like you were enjoying it.”

“To say the least.” Ignis turns his head, looking over at Gladio, who has his chest pressed against his back. “What about you?”

“It was definitely something.” Gladio kisses him on the lips. “Now, do I get a turn with your lover, Ignis? Or you want another round with me?”

Smiling, he looks back and forth between his friend and his lover. “Both? Both sound like good ideas to me.”

“You heard the man, Gladio.” His lover teases, pulling Ignis towards him. “Who needs sleep tonight anyway?”

“That is why there is Ebony.”

Gladio snorts near his ear. “Gonna be drinking a lot of those tomorrow.”

“Marvelous.”

***

The next morning, all three men are worse for wear, but each have the biggest smile on their face as they head to the Citadel together. They had all used a few potions to get their bodies to work properly, with Nyx and Ignis both using some healing spells as an extra measure. Pleased that it had gone as well as it had, Ignis knows that everything is well between his lover and his friend. As he sits down for his first meeting of the day, albeit gingerly, he sees Gladio put a can of Ebony down in front of him. With a grateful smile, he nods his head, and then gives his attention to the person leading the meeting. It’s going to be a long day, but the choices he’d made the night before had definitely been worth it.


End file.
